crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Earth 2 War
The Earth 2 War was a multiversal conflict that occured that involved the forces of Earth 0 and Earth 2. There were several battles fought in this war which were highly destructive for Prime Earth. Although Prime Earth ending up fighting back and winning, it had lost far too much. A conflict that ultimately was between Apokolips and Earth 2, the citizens of Earth 0 harboured resentment to their duplicates, who had nowhere to go after the war. Ironically, even though the Earth 2 War was wiped from the history of Earth 0, a similar conflict still occured. Due to the time travel that Futures End was based around, Earth 0 did not go through the Earth 2 War, but rather went through the Darkseid War. This conflict, although similar was very much different. Nonetheless, it still managed to wreak similar consequences for Earth 0, bringing death and destruction that the Earth 2 War was once meant to purvey. The War Fleeing Earth 2, the wonders constructed several gunship arks, with the heroes assembling in the main ones. On Earth 0, Brother Eye detected this and sent a becaon across dimensions which was intercepted by Mr. Terrific, who then began to lead the citizens back to Earth 0. Days after launch, they were able to make it to Earth 0, but were immediately followed by Apokolips. This initiated the first battle in the war, they very brief Battle of Space. After the Battle of Space, the Earth 2 wonders were trapped in Brother Eye who suffered disabling damage due to their attacking him. These wonders were then collected and placed in internment camps in Cadmus Island. The remaining Earth 2 wonders joined up with the Earth 0 superheroes and began to fight in several destructive battles against Apokolips. While they lost the Battles of Paris, Tokyo and Pittsburgh, they bounded back in the Battle of Washington, D.C. after which they won the horrific Battle of Kiev and Battle of Toronto. Gemworld was then destroyed during the war and Aquaman brought in the forces of Atlantis and Xebel. This brought the fury of Apokolips on the ocean, whose leaders scorched the sea and caused water salinity to be replaced by salinity. Xebel was then attacked by bombs and gases and was virtually destroyed by the war. After the war on Earth 0 had been repelled, the Parademon Army decided on one final assault, attacking the dimensions connected to Earth 0. In the Fall of Gemworld, however, John Constantine destroyed the remnants of the Parademon Army and ended the war. Aftermath Following the war, many prisoners of the war were trapped in either internment camps or at Cadmus Island, which was guarded by the OMAC Security System. Many Earth 2 refugees came in on surviving civilian arks, despite being refugees, they were treated as enemies and locked away into internment camps. The main objector to the punishment was Oliver Queen, who claimed that whether or not the people were from a different universe, they were still human. The effects the war would have on the Earth eventually led to Brother Eye taking control of Earth and transforming all of the superheroes into cyborgs. This resulted in Terry McGinnis travelling back in time to stop this, thus resulting in the quest of Futures End. The quest eventually resulted in the erasure of the End Future and thus the prevention of the Earth 2 War. Category:Conflicts Category:End Future